1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closure which can provide some indication that the closure has been opened at least once.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves container closures with tamper-evident drop bands which are released from the open end of a closure side wall upon first opening. Although drop bands provide some indication that the closure has been opened, because they are physically separated there is no clear indication of opening on the remaining part of the closure. It is also known to provide tear-off bands which are removed from a closure body upon first opening.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is that the tear-off bands of the closure body present a litter problem and a potential choking hazard because they are generally small tabs which are separated from the closure body.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tamper evident closure that overcomes the problems identified hereinabove.